


Apparition

by yumyumyume



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Ghost Toby Smith | Tubbo, Implied/Referenced Character Death, can you make emojis into tags, goodbye im sleeping after posting this, still never learnt how 2 tag, tubbo doesnt die in this fic hes already dead, 😏 you can
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29333232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yumyumyume/pseuds/yumyumyume
Summary: Based on @ Cross_066 's very lovely comic,here's a linkhttps://twitter.com/cross_066/status/1335303608057950208I've had this in my documents for like months and I've decided to post it because it's 12 and I have no control over my thoughts whatsoever
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo & Technoblade, this is a hate fic. they dont like eachother. guilt and guilt only
Kudos: 25





	Apparition

These days it was all just distracting. Forgetting the bloodlust. Forgetting the pain. Forgetting the agony. Forgetting it all.  
Melted away like all the snow surrounding.  
But it could never be that easy.

No.

It’d always come back to haunt him eventually, even while doing simple, mundane tasks like cutting bread.

Always.

Eventually.

“Blade.”

Technoblade froze at the voice, cold and devoid of any warmth that would usually be carried by the boy’s words, a happy-go-lucky voice. But not here. Not now. Not with him.

He’s always been haunted, by the things he’s killed and the unknown beings that wish for blood. And blood is what he’s always given. But it’s different when you don't want to. Especially when tasked to kill someone you care about, or well. Tolerate.

He continued, slicing the bread with ease yet with an accelerated heartbeat and a cold sweat running down his face.  
Technoblade wasn’t scared. He was guilty.

“Technoblade.”

He stopped cutting the bread, placing down the loaf. Staring ahead of him and never looking behind. He could feel it, but refused to face it.  
Guilty.

“Do you remember the 16th of October?”

“The day you murdered me?”

“The day I lost a life.”

Techno could feel it. Creeping up his back. Getting closer. Right up his skin.

“Technoblade…”

“Do you ever feel guilty?”

Right over his shoulder. Staring at him, waiting to be acknowledged. Waiting for him to acknowledge his guilt.

“Do you?”

Technoblade responded, trying not to make his voice shake.

“It was peer pressure.”

The apparition frowned, as if that wasn’t what it wanted to hear.  
Technoblade stood up, with knife in hand.

“It was not.”

“Yes it was.”

“It was peer pressure.”

He sounded as if he was trying to convince himself that. As if he didn’t take two shots. As if the second one wasn’t of his own violation.

“You shot me twice.”

“The second shot..”

“It was free will.”

Techno clenched his hand and turned to the ghost, quickly throwing his knife at the brunette as if to silence it, wanting it to shut up. Waiting for it to stop.

The knife spun around as the figure smiled. A smile that looked uncomfortable even for the boy. It didn’t match the usually innocent boy's face. No. Of course it wouldn’t. The apparition was a distorted version of the boy he knew. Face covered with blood, bleeding from his forehead, mouth and nose and with bloodshot eyes.

It disappeared as the blade hit the wall. As if it were nothing at all. It would never be that way though. It was still a person. Haunting Technoblade for vengeance. 

He took heavy breaths, trying to regain the ones he lost with his shallow breaths caused by adrenaline. Technoblade hunched, coughing, wheezing, emptying out what little he had to eat that day.

“Phil...philza..!”

Regaining himself, when it appeared again speaking one thing in the distorted voice. Right next to his face for Technoblade to see in the side of his eye. Smiling, that horrifying bloody smile, too wide for his small head.

“Murderer.”

And then Technoblade fell, on his knees breathing heavily, calling out to Philza. Maybe for forgiveness, maybe for comfort, maybe for neither or for both.

He hurled again, spewing out the nothingness from his stomach and leaving his mouth dry with an acidic taste before bringing himself to the floor, that was a bad choice but it was easier than letting himself fall later.

Technoblade curled up and into himself, heaving and let himself drift away from consciousness, plagued by a guilt he could never be rid of. One that would always come back to haunt him.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaa I hope you liked it!  
> I just. very much liked this comic and was like "hey why not get some practice?"  
> and so this was made all those months ago  
> It's short but thats expected.  
> ANYWAYS. GO FOLLOW CROSS ON TWITTER DOT COM SHE HAS AMAZING COMICS AND SHE'S SO GREAT???? FOLLOW HER


End file.
